Un 14 de Febrero Alocado
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Feliz mes del Amor y Amistad! Queria hacer algo especial para la fecha, asi que les dejo mi primer fic de tres partes. Ojala les guste. Si tienen novi@ no olviden apapacharlos mucho, y los que pasamos el dia de los enamorados como forever alone, pues, no hay que perder la esperanza. 3 3 3
1. 12 de Febrero

Febrero! Llega San Valentin, el dia de los enamorados, rosas, tarjetas chocolates, besos, etc. Todo el mundo celebra con los que mas quiere... bueno, al menos la mayoria lo celebra.

12 de Febrero Lugar: Clase de Matematicas.  
- Alguien puede decir el resultado de la penultima ecuacion?

No hay respuestas. Todos estan pensando en la fecha que se acerca y a quien invitaran al baile de primavera, que ya es mas que tradicion en la academia del manana.

-Alumnos, tiene alguien el resultado?

- x igual a 476?- se oye desde el fondo del salon.

-Exelente, senor Stark.

Suena el timbre!

-Bien, ya que nadie se molesto en terminar los ejercicios de hoy, quedaran de tarea junto con las dos paginas siguientes. Nos vemos la siguiente clase y espero que para entonces esten mas despiertos.

Tony tomo su mochila y salio con Rhodey al pasillo. Pepper estaba en clase de frances y acordaron verse en la azotea.

-Oye, que pasa con todos hoy? Estan como hipnotizados.-pregunto Tony viendo a una pareja hablando en los casilleros con cara de enamorados.

- Es una broma? Estan asi por el Dia de San Valentin y el baile de primavera.

- El que?

- No has visto los letreros? Es en dos dias, Tienes pareja?

-No, ni siquiera sabia del dichoso baile. Y es obligacion ir?

-No, pero por que no irias?

-Nah, yo no soy de esos tipos cursis que va a bailes y eso.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro, pero Pepper aun no llegaba. Tony se concentro como siempre en su celular, terminando unos nuevos prototipos para la armadura.

- Y tu iras?

-No, no tengo cita para ir.- Rhodey bajo la cara, evidentemente triste al admitirlo.

- Y por que no vas con Pepper? Estoy seguro de que a ella le gustan esas cosas?- Tony no le prestaba mucha atencion a lo que estaba diciendo.

- Que? No. Amigo, se supone que uno va a esos bailes con alguna chica que le guste o algo asi, no con amigas.

- Y que tal Withney?

- No estaba saliendo contigo?

-No, la plante dos veces por asuntos de Iron Man y prefiero quedarnos como amigos que decirle todo. Ademas, tu babaeas por ella.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si.

-Que no.

Siguieron esa discucion un rato hasta que llego Pepper.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

- Que si y que no que?- Pregunto ella, dejando su bolso a un lado en el suelo.

-Rhodey no quiere admitir que le gusta Withney tanto como para invitarla a ese baile de Primavera.

-No es cierto, ella no me gusta.

-Si te gusta, ya, admitelo.

- Pero que ella no salia con Tony?

-No, ya no.

Pepper se alegro de oir esto. Significaba que Tony estaba disponible para el baile.

-No voy a invitar a Withney, por que no me gusta, ademas, seguro ya la invitaron una docena de chicos.

-Conociendola, se habra negado. Le gusta hecerse la dificil.

- Y tu iras, Tony?

-Al capitan anti-amor le parece que es cursi.- Tony le lanzo un cuaderno, pero Rhodey siguio riendose.

-Eso es una tonteria, el baile siempre es genial.

-Pareces muy entusiasmada, que, Happy te invito?- Tony dejo a un lado su celular para esperar la respuesta de Pepper.

-No, pero es una fecha especial para todos.

-Como sea,-dijo Rhodey- hay que ir a clases, Que tenemos ahora?

-Mmmh, teatro.

-Bien, vamos.

Los tres corrieron al salon de clases y llegaron justo a tiempo. Nada habia cambiado, todos seguian actuando como tontos.

-En serio, eso es contagioso?- pregunto Tony a otra pareja con cara de asco.

-No, solo los que son flechados por cupido estan asi.- dijo Pepper mirando a la misma pareja, pero con ternura.

- Por quien?

-Cupido, ya sabes, arco, flechas y zap! Corazones por todas partes.

-Ja! El unico tipo con arco y flechas que conzco es Ojo de Halcon, y aun con ese equipo, no le va nada bien en el amor.- rio el, recordando su abandono que presencio de la Viuda Negra.-Lo que me recuerda que tengo que adaptar el nuevo chip a la armadura.-Se puso de pie para retirarse.

-Senor Stark, debo pedirle nuevamente que vuelva a su asiento?- La profesora ya habia entrado.

-Eh, si, es que, yo, bueno, nesecito ir al...

- Bano? No senor, acaba de terminar el receso, tuvo bastante tiempo. Ahora, de vuelta a su lugar.-Todos se rieron mientras Tony volvia cabizbajo al lado de Pepper.

-Muy bien, terminada esa interrupcion, les tengo maravillosas noticias: Gracias el esfuerzo de todos por aprenderse las lineas de sus personajes de la obra para el examen de la semana pasada, el directon Nara a quedado complacido y a accedido a que este grupo se presente en el teatro de la escuela. La fecha aun no esta prevista, pero sera mas pronto de lo que imaginan a si que espero que no se les haya ocurrido botar sus libretos.

La mitad de los presentes, incluyendo a Tony, vio hacia otro lado. Les habia parecido inutil el conjunto de papeles luego de la prueba.

-Pero para los que asi lo hicieron, sera mejor que se unan con algun compa ero para repasar las lineas.

Terminadas las clases, Tony se fue con Rhodey.

-Dime que tu no desechaste el libreto...-pidio con ansias.

-Nop, a mi mama le gusto tanto la obra que lo conservo, se lo pedire ahora.

-Genial, por que yo si me dehice de esas hojas, cuando crees que podamos...?

-Oh no, lo siento Tony, no puedo estudiar contigo.

- Por que?

-Withney tampoco guardo las hojas y yo le ofreci ayudarla.

- Asi que si te gusta?

-No...pero...ya sabes, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable si reprueba sabiendo que pude ayudarla...-Se encogio de hombros.

- Y no te sentiras mal si yo repruebo?

-Oye, no es lo mismo.-Tony lo miro con seriedad.-De acuerdo, emmh, oye, Crees que Pepper tenga las hojas tambien?

-Cierto, no se me ocurrio antes. Ella ya se fue?

-Creo que dijo que tomaria el metro.

Tony tomo su telefono y la llamo.

- Hola?

-Pepper, es Tony, oye, tienes el folleto de teatro?

-Claro.

- Y trabajaras con alguien? Es que no tengo el mio.

- Que? Tony, por que lo botaste?

-Bueno, no crei que sirviera mas, como sea, puedo estudiar contigo?

-Seguro, donde estas?

-Aun estoy afuera de la academia.

- Te parece si nos vemos en Edhel s? (Que aunque no lo crean, si, es un retaurante que sale en la serie, capitulos "Pepper, interrumpida" y "En la linea de Fuego")

-Bien, te veo ahi.

Media hora despues...

-En serio, no puedo creer que nos hagan repetir esta obra.- dijo Tony frustrado.

-Bueno, al menos la maestra cree que somos los mejores en teatro, eso es un punto a favor.-Pepper trato de animarlo.

-Si, pero no lo somos, la unica razon por la que aprobamos ese examen fue por que Happy vio divertido sacarle chistes a la obra. Recordamos todas las tonterias que dijo antes y asi no se nos olvido nada.

-Pues hay que intentarlo de nuevo. No por que rendirse, lo hiciste una vez, lo volveras a hacer, asi tengamos que contarte los chistes por los audifonos uno por uno.-Ella puso su mano sobre la de Tony, lo que le subio el animo un poco.

-Oye Pepper, tu iras al baile de Primavera, cierto?- pregunto al inicio como una curiosidad.

-Claro.- dijo ella sonriente.

- Quien te invito?

-Nadie.- bajo los ojos al responder esto.

- Iras sola?

-Bueno, si, el que no tenga pareja no significa que no pueda ir y divertirme.-Tony sonrio. Si habia algo que le gustaba de Pepper era su independencia. No le era necesaria la compania de una persona para entretenerse.

-Si, yo no tengo pareja, por eso no pensaba en ir, pero si vas sola, crees que...?

Sono su celular. Era Roberta.

-Mensaje de texto: "Tony, se esta haciendo tarde y manana tienen escuela, necesito que vengas".

- Te quieren en casa?- pregunto Pepper.

-Si.- respondio el, guardando su celular.

-De acuerdo, podemos seguir manana, oye, que ibas a preguntarme?

-Claro, ehmmm...- puso su mano detras de su cuello.- Si ambos vamos solos, que te parace ir juntos?

-Ah.. yo...-aun nerviosa, trato de contestarle.- Seg...- su telefono la interrumpio, una llamada.-Un segundo, hola?

-Pepper,-su papa- ya llegue a casa y no te encontre, donde estas?

-Estoy estudiando con Tony para una prueba que sera pronto.

-Bueno, eso esta bien, pero necesito que vengas ya, iremos a ver a tu mama.

-Si papa, ya voy.-colgo.

- Tambien tienes que irte?

-Si, emh, hablamos manana, si?- Pepper recogio sus cosas rapidamente.

-De acuerdo, adios.

-Adios.

Tony salio un poco despues de Pepper. Estaba nervioso. Aceptaria ella acompanarlo? 


	2. 13 de Febrero

13 de febrero:  
Lugar: Llegando a la academia.

Tony y Rhodey caminaban en silencio, hasta que a Tony se le ocurrio una pregunta.

-Oye, y como te fue con Withney y su "cita"?- se rio mientras su amigo lo empujaba.

-Callate, no era una cita, simplemente estabamos estudiando.

-Claaaaro...

-Aun que paso algo extrano.

- De que hablas?

-Yo...bueno... creo que Withney me invito al baile.

- Que?

Flashback

- Lista para la obra?

-Si creo que ya recorde las lineas. No me ira tan mal.

-Si, lo bueno es que... como fue reciente la obra... bueno, mas bien... la prueba, no iba a ser tan... ehmmm...- comenzaron a cortarse sus palabras cuando noto que Withney habia levantado la mirada y lo veia a el.

- Dificil?

-Si, eso, dificil, ya sabes, complicado.

-Si, pero igual necesitaba repasar las lineas. Gracias por ayudarme, Rhodey.- se inclino hacia adelante y beso su mejilla.  
El se puso notablemente sonrojado.

-Eh... yo... bueno, de... de nada.

-Oye, y tu con quien iras al baile?

- Yo? No, no lo se.

-A mi ya me han invitado varios chicos, pero no se, todos son tan... superficiales.

-Si, yo queria invitarte, pero no supe como.- se detuvo en seco y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir.

- De verdad? Pues a mi si me gustaria ir contigo.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Que dices?

-Ahmmm... si claro, seria... genial...

Realidad:

- O la invite yo? La verdad estoy muy seguro.

-Bueno, eso si me lo esperaba. Tu y Withney no se ven tan mal.- dijo Tony, golpeando su hombro.

-Supongo que tienes razon. Y lograste encontrarla?

-Si, estuvimos estudiando un rato, y yo, creo que hice algo tonto ayer.

- Por que?

-Bueno, ya que ambos vamos a ir solos al baile de manana, se me ocurrio ofrecerle ir con ella.

- Y que te dijo?

-No pudo contertarme, primero tu mama me llamo y luego su papa a ella. Vere si hoy me dice, pero no lo se, no se veia muy segura.

-Creeme, te dira que si.

Llegaron a la escuela. Rhodey parecia haber sido abducido por aliens, su mente estaba en otro planeta. En clases de espanol no hizo otra cosa que mirar a Withney todo el tiempo, lo que cualquiera hubiera tomado por acoso, pero por alguna razon, a ella no parecia molestarle.

Pepper no podia concentrarse en nada. La pregunta de, a pesar de ser deseada, le era inesperada. Obviamente queria decirle que si, no podia parecer desesperada. Tony tambien estaba esperando la respuesta. Durante la noche no habia podido dormirse hasta tarde pensando lo que haria si ella le dijera que no.

Sono el tiembre y todos recogieron sus cosas para irse a la clase de teatro. En el camino, Pepper iba con la cabeza baja,  
hasta que sintio una mano que jalo su brazo izquierdo, haciendola detenerse.

- Pepper!- era Tony.-Oye, no me contestaste ayer. Iremos juntos al baile?

-Claro que si.-Pepper estaba feliz al saber que Tony no se habia olvidado de su propuesta, pero noto que lo dijo muy entusiasmada.- Es decir, si, claro, estaria bien.

-Genial.

Llegaron al salon y Tony no perdio la oportunidad de sentarse al lado de Pepper, lo que la hizo sonreir. Ya se sentia en el aire que algo pasaria manana en la noche. Withney tambien se sento junto a Rhodey. El no sabia que hacer. Ella lo miraba como si hubiera encontrado mas en el de lo que habia previsto. A pesar de que obviamente lo habia invitado para darle celos a Tony, las cosas comenzaban a dar un vuelco inesperado.

- Estan ya todo aqui? Bien Senor Stark, parece que por fin a podido controlar su problema urinario.-Igual que el dia anterior, todo se rieron de el, pero ya no le importaba.

-Creo que le agrado mucho que digamos.-le susurro a Pepper.

- Tu crees?

-De acuerdo, ya que todos estan aqui, aprovechemos para revisar las lineas de cada uno para la obra.

Todos pasaron al frente y cada uno tomo su lugar de acuerdo con su personaje.

-No, no no, mejor empezemos con una de las obras que no nos dio tiempo de presentar anteriormente, ehmm, Pedido de Mano.  
(Obra Teatral de Anton Chejov, medico, escritor y dramaturgo ruso, muy buena la obra) Muy bien, Quienes interpretaran a los tres personajes. Algun voluntario?

Todos dieron un paso hacia atras.

-Que poco amor por las artes dramaticas, muy bien, los afortunados son: Happy Hogan, James Rhodes y la senorita Stane.

Los dos ultimos pasaron al frente con aldo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ahora, senorita Stane, usted interpretara a Natalia, Hogan, a su padre, el senor Chubucov, y usted senor Rhodes, sera el pretendiente, Lomov. (Suenan raros los nombres, pero creanme que no los estoy inventando yo, son todos de la obra, o al menos de lo que die mi libro de espa ol de literatura de octavo) !Todos a sus lugares Haremos la escena VII. Pero esta vez, haremos solo la ultima parte, desde el desmayo de Lomov.

Rhodey se tumba en una silla, haiendo reir a los presentes, incluyendo a Withney, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Completo silencio, incomodo para los actores.

-Senor Hogan, podria usted hacernos el favor de comenzar antes de que sus companeros de graduen?- Risas al fondo.

-Ah, voy yo primero? Rayos, ehmm... Me encuentro mal! La respiracion me falta! Aire!(Ahora lo que hare sera escribir el nombre de la persona que habla y la linea del personaje que esta interpretando para que no se confundan)

Withney- Se habra muerto? (Toma el brazo de Rhodey y lo sacude suavemente) Ivan Vasilich!... Ivan Vasilich!... Que es lo que hemos hecho? Se ha muerto! (Se sienta en otra silla, tratando de parecer asustada) Llamen al medico!

Happy- Ah! Pero que te pasa? Que quieres?

Withney- (Figiendo llorar) Se ha muerto! Se ha muerto!

Happy- Quien se ha muerto? (Voltea hacia Rhodey) Se ha muerto, en efecto!... Dios mio!... Agua! Llamen a un doctor!- su libreto decia que debia acercarle un baso de agua al personaje de Rhodey, pero en lugar de ello, tomo una botella de agua de una de las mesas y se la vacio encima.

-Ah! Happy, Que haces?- Todos reian a mas no poder, incluso la profesora.

-Pero aqui dice que tengo echarte un vaso de agua.-se defendio.

-No, dice que debes ACERCARME un vaso de agua.- dijo Rhodey enojado, con la mitad de su abrido gris mojado.

-Jajaja, Rhodey, tranquilo.- Withney saco un panuelo y se lo paso con delicadeza por la cara, tratando de secarlo. Rhodey se rio nervioso, mientras los demas les hacian burla.

-Muy bien todos, es suficiente. Muchachos, por favor, prosigan, en vista de las circunstancias, en la parte en la que Lomov despierta.

Rhodey agradecio a Withney su ayuda y volvio a tumbarse en la silla.

Rhodey- Las chispas!... La niebla!... Donde estoy?

Happy- Casense deprisa! Ella da su consentimiento!- tomo las manos de Withney y las puso entre las de Rhodey.-!Da su consentimiento,yo les bendigo, y solo quiero que me dejen en paz!

Rhodey- Como?... Que?- se levanto de la silla- A quien?

Happy. !Que ella esta con uniforme... no, perdon, conforme!- rasco su cabeza, confundido.- Asi que besense y vayanse!

Withney- Vive!... Consiento, si! Consiento!

Happy- Besense!

Rhodey- Como? A quien?- El libreto de ambos decia que en esta parte, ambos debian intercambiar un beso entre si, pero el parecia una estatua, asi que Withney tomo la iniciativa, jalo del cuello de su abrigo y planto un beso rapido en sus labios.  
Rhodey abrio los ojos como si le hubieran lanzado una descarga de mil voltios, y aun sorprendido y lento por el beso, siguio sus lineas.- Encantado ... Perdone, pero... de que se trata? Ah, si!... Ahora recuerdo!... El corazon!... Las chispas!... Que feliz soy, Natalia Stephanovna!- Tomo las manos de Withney y las beso mirandola a los ojos, haciendola sonrojar.

- Bravo!- exclamo la profesora, poniendose de pie.- Maravilloso! Se podia sentir el amor entre los personajes.- Los demas no hacian mas que silbarles y gritarles que ahora eran novios, excepto Tony y Pepper.- Son unos actores increibles, y usted tambien, senor Hogan, aun que le recomiendo que mejore su lectura. Bien, todos a sus asientos, tengo un anuncio importante para todos.

Rhodey le ofrecio su mano a Withney y ella la tomo. Ambos fueron juntos a sentarse.

- Rhodey y Withney? Alguna vez te lo imaginaste?- pregunto Pepper a Tony.

-La verdad, no, aunque Rhodey siempre babeo por ella.

-Silencio alumnos. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que finalmemte nos han informado de la fecha para la presentacion de la obra...

-Genial, asi sabre cuanto tiempo sacar para prepararme para el baile de manana.- Dijo Tony.

- Prepararte? Suenas como chica. Cuanto puedes durar para ponerte el traje?

-No de esa manera. Quiero dominar algunos pasos antes de hacerte pasar... es decir, antes de hacer el ridiculo en la pista.  
Sabes que ese no es mi fuerte.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo ensenarte.- Pepper le sonrio. Tony la miro mas relajado. Tal vez no tenia que esforzarse tanto como creia para hacerla feliz en la fiesta. Si aun despues de verlo bailar (Capitulo "Jugando con Rayos", no pude evitar reirme uando lo vi) habia aceptado acompanarlo al baile, no habia manera de humillarse mas.

-La mala noticia...-continuo la profesora- es que la obra sera manana a la misma hora del baile de primavera.

-! QUE?!  
===================================================================================================================== De verdad, perdon por subirlo tan tarde, aca ya entramos a clases y no tuve tanto tiempo como calcule. Son las 04:02 p.m y comence como desde la una y media, estoy medio lela, pero igual espero que cuandre con el primer capitulo. :) 


	3. 14 de Febrero

14 de Febrero

-Asi es, de verdad lo lamento, pero con el baile en el gimnacio, no habra tanto ruido en los pasillos para que sea posible presentarnos.

Todos salieron cabizbajos de la clase. Rhodey salio junto a Withney y Tony con Pepper. Inreible, pero las chicas se habian podido tolerar mutuamente.

- Esto apesta!- dijo Tony.

-Si, ni siquiera pensaron en nosotros.- resoplo Withney.

Pepper era la mas triste del cuarteto. Por fin Tony habia sido quien tomara la iniciativa para algo entre ellos dos y ahora todo estaba perdido.

-Pep... estas bien?- Tony bajo la cabeza para ver la cara de su amiga peliroja.

-Si, bueno, no, es que esto es muy injusto.

-Si, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron juntos un rato en silencio, hasta que Withney menciono que su padre se enfureceria si no llegaba muy tarde a su casa, asi que Rhodey se ofrecio acompanarla, mientras que Tony y Pepper siguieron caminando.

Afuera de la casa de Withney... (o mansion, ya no se)

-Gracias Rhodey. La verdad es que no me gusta caminar sola de noche.- lo miraba de frente, pero el bajaba la mirada.

-Si, bueno, de nada. Ehmmm... yo... pues... tengo que preguntarte algo.

- Si?

-Ahora... durante la... obra... el beso...- se sonrojo al decir esta palabra.- tu... lo hiciste por que... lo decia el...  
libreto o..., bueno, por que... ya sabes...tu...

Withney nego con la cabeza sonriendo, le puso una mano en su mejilla y beso la comisura de su mejilla derecha.

-Fue mas algo mio. El libreto solo fue suerte.- Rhodey se relajo mas y junto el valor para inclinarse y besarla, sin libretos ni actuaciones, simplemente, un beso. La mano de Withney acaricio de la mejilla hasta sus hombros, que junto con la otra lo abrazo. Lentamente, el rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos. Withney sontio mil volteos mas potentes en su cuerpo que si hubiera sido Tony, y ni hablar de Rhodey.

No habia sido un dia tan malo despues de todo...

Con Tony y Pepper...

Igual que su amigo, Tony acompanaba a su, bueno, a la que iba ser su pareja para el baile a su casa. No habian hablado desde que se separaron de los otros dos y habia comenzado a resultar incomodo. Pepper se preguntaba si se presentaria una situacion como esa de nuevo y Tony solo queria verla feliz de nuevo, aunque sabia que no iba a durar mucho su desilusion, no podia esperar tanto.

-Oye Pep...

- Mmmhh?

- Cuando podrias ensenarme a bailar?- pregunto tratando de iniciar una conversacion.

- Que?

-si, tu dijiste que me ensenarias a bailar.

.Pero ya no habra baile para nosotros.

-Bueno, si, pero habra otros bailes.

Esa, esa era la frase que Pepper necesitaba oir. "Otros bailes". Eso significaba que Tony no pensaba ir con ella solo a ese baile, si no que habia la posibilidad de que huebiran mas.

-Bien, por que no vamos a mi casa ahora?

- A tu papa no le molesta?

-No, esta en el cuartel terminando un caso en el que lo pusieron con otros agentes.

-De acuerdo. Que crees que tengo que mejorar?

-Bueno, podrias empezar por no crear coreografias de la nada, eres especialmente malo en eso.

-Bien...- dijo el, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon.- Que mas?

-Mmmm, veamos, hay que elegirte muy bien la musica, no eres presisamente un maestro en todos los ritmos.- Tony quiso decir algo, pero Pepper parecio leerle la mente y respondio antes.- Y nada de mover las caderas, ese estilo no es para ti.

-Entonces, que me queda?

-Hay que ver...- dijo ella, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura del departamento.

Entraron y pusieron sus bolsos en el sillon. Pepper tomo su celular y le conecto un par de parlantes. (No se si a los modelos de los celulares que usan en la serie se les pueden conectar, al menos al mio si.)

-Muy, que tipo de musica te gusta?

- Rock?

-Eso no es musica con la que puedas hacer una coreografia.- puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Pues, que clase de musica se puede bailar?

-Pues en un baile... no lo se... ponen musica pop, electrica... o musica lenta.

Tony se apeno un poco de esto. Habia olvidado que debia bailar al menos una pieza lenta con su pareja. Suspiro con algo de susto e intento algo.

- Y si comienzas por ensenarme musica lenta?

-Ammmhh... seguro.- Sus mejillas enrojecieron aun mas que aquel incidente en la armeria. Se acerco a su telefono y buscco su cancion favorita: Just a Dream. (No voy a escribir la letra, por que eso lo haria un song fic. Deberia hacer uno mas adelante.) Tony le tendio su mano y todo parecia sacado de una pelicula de cuentos: Una vez que Pepper se la extendio, Tony beso su mano. Ella no podia creer todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Ahora que?- le pregunto el.

-Ahhh... yo... creo que... se baila con el... ritmo de la... cancion.- tartamudeaba.

- Y se baila solo o juntos?- ahora tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-Creo... que... juntos.

Pepper estaba completamente en shock por todo lo que sucedia. Tony entonces tomo su otra mano y la puso sobre su hombro. Luego, la acerco a el con un brazo, sin soltar la mano que habia tomado antes. (Disculpen, no se como escribir bien la escena para que se entienda, parece que estan jugando Twister, xd)

Bailaron asi hasta casi toda la cancion. Casi como para el ultimo coro, Tony tomo la barbilla de Pepper, haciendola levantar sus ojos hacia el. Al retirarla, Pepper sostuvo la mirada. Tony se acerco y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado, con la vista en los labios de Pepper. Ella se acerco tambien y comenzo a cerrar los ojos y...  
========================================================================================================================= Buajaja! Corte la escena en lo mas y mejor. No, mentira. Lo siento, hoy llegue algo mas tarde a mi casa y de inmediato a encender la computadora. Se que dije que seria como de tres partes, que terminarian hoy, pero parece que se extiende a cuatro. O lo dejo asi, aahhh! No se. Se me fundio el cerebro. Diganme si asi voy bien o si debo borrar este capitulo y cambiarlo por otro. Me ayudarian mucho. :( PD: Feliz dia de San Valentin a todos! 


	4. El Gran Dia

... justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, nuevamente el telefono de Tony interrumpio todo por un mensaje de Roberta.

-"Que esta sea la ultima vez que tenga que estarte recordando que vengas a casa luego de clases."

-Creo que deberia apagar mi telefono cuando estoy contigo, es como si conspirara contra mi.- Tony se dio cuenta de que aun mantenia abrazada a Pepper, a pesar de que ella ya lo habia soltado.-Lo siento.-retiro su brazo.

-Esta bien, luego de la obra manana podemos seguir con la practia.- Ambos aun estaban sonrojados por lo que recien habia pasado.

-Ehhmm, sera mejor que me vaya ya.- dijo el, tomando su mochila del sofa.

-Te acompano a la puerta.

Caminaron hacia la entrada y Tony abrio la puerta.

-Gracias por la leccion de baile, hay que practicarla mas seguido.-Aun que parecia decirlo con toda confianza, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Seguro.

-Nos vemos manana.- Pepper asintio y estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero Tony se acerco rapido, y poniendo una mano en su mejilla, le dio un beso en la frente. Ambos se sonrieron uno al otro y se despidieron, otra vez.

Dia siguiente... (se que el capitulo anterior se llamaba "14 de febrero", pero fue un error, este es el 14 de febrero real)

Desde que llegaron a clases en la manana, la profesora habia pedido el permiso para estar con el grupo todo el dia. Pasaron repasando las lineas toda la manana, pero cuatro de ellos no estaban del todo concentrados...

En el pasillo a la hora del receso:

-En serio, hubiera sido mucho mejor ir al baile.

-Aja...

-Si, en vez de estar aqui repasando este torpe libreto.

-Aja...

-Creo que la profesora lo organizo asi a proposito.

-Aja...

-Es que, solo piensalo. Ellos hacen todo para arruinarnos la diversion.

-Aja...

- Rhodey! Me oyes?- dijo pasando su mano frente a el.

-Aja...

- Rhodey!- grito el, golpeando su hombro para despertarlo.

- Ah? Que? Que paso?

-Lo que pasa es que parece que estas dormido. Que pasa contigo hoy?

-Pppff...nada.

-Hola Rhodey, Tony.- Withney los saludo sonriente.- Como van para la obra?

-Estamos ya bastante desubicados.- dijo en refencia a su despistado amigo.- Pero creo que nos ira bien.-Rhodey no dijo ni una palabra.

-Genial, nos vemos en clase.- se despidio de Tony- Hasta luego, Rhodey.- Se acerco a el y se despidieron con un beso rapido en los labios.-Adios.-le respondio, con cara de enamorado.

Tony se quedo sin palabras. Sabia que pasaria, pero no tan pronto.

-Ahhh...-suspiro Rhodey.- Que decias, Tony?-se volteo.

-De acuerdo, que paso aqui luego de que la dejaste en su casa?

-Ya te dije, nada.

-Ah, genial, entonces acompanar a una chica una noche y besarla como si fuera tu novia al dia siguiente es completamente normal.

-Oye.- lo empujo.

- Por que no me contaste nada?

-Por que no necesitas saber.

-Aja...- lo imito Tony.

-Ya callate.- Rhodey tomo humillado sus cosas y se adelanto.

Durante la hora de almuerzo...

Decidieron juntarse todos en la azotea para almorzar. Tony se sento junto a Pepper a repasar una vez mas las lineas, y Withney se sento junto a Rhodey a comer. El no podia mentir, era feliz con ella. Sabia que tener a alguien especial era algo asombroso, pero no creyo que fuera tanto asi. Volteo a ver a sus dos amigos, quienes parecian evadirse lo mas posible y limitarse a estudiar sus papeles.(Rhodey no sabe nada de lo que paso anoche) Se veian tan mal. Withney noto que algo lo tenia distraido.

- Que te pasa, Rhodey?- le pregunto, poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

-Son ellos dos.- le dijo en voz baja- Me tienen preocupado, normalmente no son tan distantes.-Withney los miro y vio que tenia razon. Una de las cosas por las que Pepper no le agradaba era por que seguido abrazaba a Tony y este correspondia sus abrazos, pero hoy no habia ni una muestra de carino hacia el.

-Bueno, es triste que Pepper no tenga tanta suerte como yo.- jalo suavemente de su hombro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Rhodey volteo y beso su frente, haciendola sonreir.

-No, yo tengo mas suerte.

-No, yo.

Se repitio esto unas cinco veces antes de que comenzaran a distraer a los otros dos.

-Oigan, hay gente aqui aun.- exclamo Tony.

-Esto es una locura, si asi van con solo un dia, como estaran las cosas en una semana? Esta bien que esten juntos, pero comienza a ser incomodo.

-Solo estan celosos por que ustedes estan solos. Y es por que quieren.

- Y eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Tony. Pepper se sonrojo, ella si sabia el mensaje detras de su comentario.

-Tu no serias capaz de reconocer una situacion en la que te enamoraras.

-Eso no es verdad.

-En serio,-intervino Withney.- Como sabes cuando es amor?

-Bueno,- volteo hacia Pepper- no puedes estar lejos de esa persona, te hace falta, y cuando la tienes cerca, no importa lo que hagas, no puedes dejar de prestarle atencion.-Pepper estaba sonrojada, pero no dejaba de sonreir.

-Mmmhhh...-Rhodey lo vio todo.- Y tu como sabes eso?-Tony volteo de golpe.

-Bueno... yo... lo lei?

-Tony, eres un pesimo mentiroso.

-Como sea.- Tony se puso de pie y tomo su mochila.- Hay que bajar ya, es hora de ponerse el vestuario.

Rhodey se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Withney para ayudarla. Tony noto esto y miro a Pepper. Trataba de guardar todo lo mas rapido que podia en su bolso. Se acerco a ella y se agacho para tomar todas las hojas que quedaban, luego se las entrego.

-Gracias.- dijo ella, tratando de esquivar su mirada. Guardo todo y se pusieron de pie.

- Lista para el show?- le tendio su mano.

-Seguro.- ella la tomo y bajaron hacia el gimnasio.  
===========================================================================================================================

- Tienen treinta minutos para termminar con el vestuario!- se escucho la profesora desde afuera de los camerinos.

- Como hacian los tipos del siglo XIV para usar esta ropa a diario?- Rhodey se quejaba.

-No lo se, pero esta chaqueta esta matandome.- le respondio Tony, acomodandose las mangas.

En el vestidor de chicas...

-Bueno, esto es mas incomodo de lo que pense.

Para el papel de la obra que le tocaba interpretar, debia usar un gran vestido clasico de color purpura con encajes plateados y el cierre era bastante dificl de acomodar.

-Todos al escenario, haremos primero la obra de pedido de mano.- Rhodey, Withney y Happy corrieron a escena.- Los demas, terminen rapido de alistarse.

Tony salio de los vestidores completamente apenado por su ropa y se acerco al vestidor de mujeres.

- Pepper? Estas lista? Vamos despues de ellos.

-No pienso salir de aqui.

- Por que?

-Este vestido es enorme, me veo ridicula.

-Ja, ridicula? No, un chico con traje ajustado y estampados brillantes es ridiculo, no tienes idea.- miro el vestuario que tenia sobre el.

-Agh, los vestidos largos no son lo mio.

-Pepper, por favor, tienes que salir de ahi. No me burlare, lo prometo.

-Mmmmhhh...- la puerta se abrio y Tony se quedo boquiabierto. Su vestido era rojo, igual que su armadura, con mangas largas,  
pero dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Tenia un corse y estampados de flores dorados.

-Wow...- Tony no lo quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Te dije que me veia ridicula, no puedo hacer esto.

- Es una broma? Te ves preciosa!- Pepper se sonrojo y Tony se percato de lo que habia admitido.- No te queda mal.

-Ehhmmm... gracias. Pero hubiera peferido usar uno de estos en el baile...-Tony la noto decaida e intento subirle el animo.

-Si... bueno, quizas eso aun se pueda arreglar.- dijo sonriendo.

- De que hablas?

-Bueno, tal vez alguien hackeo la computadora del director y programo una obra de los de segundo grado en lugar del segundo tiempo de nuestra presentacion...

- Que hiciste que?

-Dije tal vez...- giro los ojos, haciendose el ignorante.

-Tony...

-Oye, no dejaria que nada arruinara mi primer baile con una cita oficial.

- Cita?

-Emh... si... para el baile, que... bueno... quieres ver lo que hice?- le senalo el escenario.

La obra de Rhodey y Withney habia terminado y el director era el encargado de anunciar a los grupos a presentarse.

- Buen trabajo! Ahora, damas y caballeros, quiero presentarles la obra preparada por los estudiantes de octavo grado.(jeje,  
en ese grado esta mi hermana menor, hola Julie)

-Emh, director Nara, esto debe estar mal, aun falta una obra mas del grupo anterior.

-Lo siento, asi es como esta programado aqui.

Mientras los otros chicos empezaban su obra, la profesora de teatro se dirigio tras el escenario.

-Muchachos, por favor, necesito su atencion un momento.

- Que paso alla afuera? Crei que aun seguiamos nosotros.- reclamo uno de los estudiantes de atras.

-Si, pero debido a una inesperada programacion, ya no pueden presentarse.

Se oyeron varios murmullos quejandose de haber memorizado lineas para nada.

-Lo que significa- siguio la profesora.- que pueden retirarse al baile, ya que no hay nada mas que hacer aqui.- se tapo los oidos de inmediato, pues sabia lo que seguia despues: gritos de todos.

- No puede ser, si funciono!- exclamo Pepper.- Tony, Eres el mejor!- se lanzo sobe el, abrazandolo. El le sonrio y le devolvio el abrazo.

-Te dije que nada arruinaria el baile. Vamos?

-Claro.

Aun con los trajes de utileria, llegaron al baile de primavera. El gimnasio estaba decorado con cintas rojas, moradas y azules por todos lados. Rhodey se acerco a Tony.

-Oye, mas te vale sacar a tu cita a bailar...- volteo hacia Pepper.

-Cierto.- camino decidido hacia ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Pepper?

-Hola Tony, Wow! No puedo creer lo increible que esta este lugar.

-Si, lo que me imaginaba ni siquiera se acerca a esto. Oye, recuerdas las clases de baile anoche en tu casa?- le pregunto algo sonrojado.

-Pues... si.

-Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para ponerlas en practica.- tomo sus manos y la acerco hacia el.- Me permite esta pieza senorita Pots?

Pepper sonrio- Seguro, senor Stark.- ella paso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y Tony la abrazo por la cintura. Rhodey tambien saco a Withney a bailar.

Luego de un rato, Tony se inclino hacia Pepper- Podemos salir un momento?- le susurro al oido. Pepper asintio y aun tomados de la mano, Tony la llevo a loa azotea. Ambos se sentaron en la base metalica.

-Pepper, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es nuevo para mi, asi que no vayas a reirte si hago una tonteria.

- Por que harias una tonteria?

- Alguna vez has sentido que tienes que hacer una confesion extrana, pero algo te lo impide?

-Un millon de veces...- recordo todas las veces que habia querido decirle a cierto genio que le gustaba.

-Bueno, yo estoy en esa posicion ahora, y la verdad, no se que hacer.- Pepper lo miro con sorpresa. Esataba segura de saber lo que queria decir,pero prefirio probar algo distinto.

-Cuando te pasa algo como eso, solo tienes que hacer lo que creas mejor en el momento.

- Aun que despues me arrepienta?

-No creo que lo hagas.- Tony suspiro y se acerco a ella. Rodeo su cintura, cerro los ojos y rozo sus labios contra los suyos.  
Pepper cerro sus ojos tambien y lo abrazo. Tony se separo de ella lentamente y ambos de miraron de frente.

- Te arrepientes de eso?- le pregunto Pepper en voz baja. Tony nego con la cabeza.

-Nunca.- la acerco a el y la abrazo.- Este fue un dia bastante extrano.

-Extrano es poco.- dijo Pepper.- Yo diria que fue un 14 de febrero alocado...

==================================================================================== Mil disculpas por subirlo taaaaaaaaaaan tarde, pero igual que la historia, tuve una semana de locos, me pasaron varias cosas y no estaba en la mejor cordura para escribir, lo siento y espero que les haya gustado el especial. : 


End file.
